Old WMGs
=T2G Era= =Elizabeth is a Time Lord (or Time Lady, if you prefer).= * She hasn't aged a day since 1676 (presumably, she's still on her first regeneration). She has telepathic powers. And everyone else is doing it. The hydrokinesis is a bit of an anomaly, but perhaps Time Lords are capable of possessing additional powers in the same way there's a whole bunch of humans running around with superpowers. (She's also British, which is probably not a requirement for Time Lord-hood, but every other Time Lord who has appeared in Doctor Who had a British accent.) Her TARDIS is hidden somewhere on school grounds. =Max is Mystique in disguise.= * Their powers are too similar to be a coincidence; furthermore, Mystique is also gynosexual. It's not inconceivable that Mystique could either be impersonating the original Max (who is probably long-dead) or have made her up entirely for the sake of infiltrating the Brotherhood. * Alternately, Max is actually a Skrull. =Alice is a Time Lord/Lady who has used the Chameleon Arc in her TARDIS to become human.= * In "Utopia", Professor Yana made reference to being found as an amnesiac child. Sound familiar? (The amnesia could also be the result of regeneration trauma like the Eighth Doctor's.) Alice didn't appear to be carrying a pocket watch when she arrived at Tony's house, but it's possible that she was simply hiding it. Her TARDIS is parked somewhere in Maine. =Luci is the Devil in human form.= * Just... look at her name. "Luci F. Er"? Her personality fits perfectly, too. And her power is, basically, Deal-With-The-Devil In A Can, even if the price of her contracts isn't necessarily the soul of the contract-maker. (Or maybe it is. It's hard to tell.) ** And she was succeeded by one L. U. Cypher. =Blaine is into high school girls.= * He asks all the "gifted" (aka hot) students to attend a "special" extra class where no one else can see. And he stares at them the whole time! Not to mention his sending an in-heat Emily to his own private desert island! Plus, I think he's sleeping with his boss. Take that Barbara Walters!!! * He's kissed Apple! A few times. And slept with her. And told her he loves her. So I'd just like to say...HA! I told you so! Or maybe he just likes her. (nope...he slept with Karmen and admitted he's just into high school girls. WMG confirmed!!) =Ash will become a zombie when she dies.= * Her powers already heavily involve death; she can see ghosts and has an easy time being possessed. So perhaps when she dies she'll possess her own extraordinarily spirit-accessible body and become the living dead. ** This has since been Jossed. =Will is the grandson of Roger and Jessica Rabbit.= * Who Framed Roger Rabbit''is actual based on true events. Will's mother is Roger and Jessica's daughter. ** However, no Toons unrelated to the Page family have been seen at any point in CM1 or TNG, which just raises more questions; if this theory is true, the most likely reason is that something wiped out the other Toons. *** Which begs the questions 'What was it?' and 'How did Will's mom survive?' and 'Why does no one ever talk about the now-extinct Toons?'. =Tom killed his wife.= * Self-explanatory, really. * And Tes is next! * Tom is 100% innocent! It's Kate who did the deed cause she wanted her daddy all to herself! =Mike is Eros/Cupid in human form.= * It'd explain that power of his. He did something to really tick off Zeus/Jupiter and this is his punishment. =Chesh and Soup are actually Shimmer's best men.= * They are also the world's polar opposites to Flip and Spinner, developed under the guise of incompetency so they might lie in wait before pouncing at the Commander's... Er... Command! * Flip's a man, and Chesh is his and Spinner's child. ** Where'd Soup come from, then? =Bellmaria is yet another incarnation of Dracula.= * Read the title, darn it! =Blaine is a double agent= * Tracy's diagram establishes Auctorita as "Gwen's grandmother." It's been established (way back in CM1) that Tansy's parents are/were Cradle agents. Blaine works for Gwen's Grandmother, meaning he is clearly a Cradle agent infiltrating the Brotherhood. ** Along these lines, Apple's Dragon supports the Cradle, due to his immense support of Blaine. =Andy's toy box is part of TNG= * his power could be a mutation of Nate's making him a possible Annabell and Nate child ** Jossed by Word Of God; its GM has stated that Andy's Toy Box is set in the present day. * Alternately, he's a relative of Lou's. =Joey and Kat's temple to the porcelain god actually exists.= * Self explanatory, really. ** Where exactly is it located? Who built it? How long has it existed? We need details, dammit! =Tes has Asperger's Syndrome.= * She's incredibly formal and socially inept, doesn't deal well with changes to her routine (to the point that she has panic attacks when forced to diverge from her schedule), and seems to have a very clinical outlook on human social behaviour. All are plausible symptoms of the disorder, and the latter in particular may have developed from observing other people interacting without instinctively understanding it herself. =Bellmaria has teleportation as an additional power.= * She frequently winds up in various places around Redford, such as a bus shelter and on top of a streetlight (or possibly a telephone pole -- this editor cannot recall) during the night without anyone ever noticing her leaving or en-route, and then vanished from the hotel room and appeared within hugging range of Charlie's leg (whose owner was at, or more precisely outside, the hospital) in Baltimore; no one saw her leave, Charlie didn't see her show up, and she herself had no idea how she got there. This suggests that she has no conscious control over the power, although she could be merely feigning a lack of awareness or control for reasons unknown. =Tes is a murdering golddigger.= * Basically, I think she's dating Tom so she can marry him, kill him, then get his money. She is a former serial killer. She openly admits that and she's in desperate need or funds. She has stated that she's only dating to get Lana a father. So she probably doesn't really like him. She just likes his money! *gasp* Run Tom run! Now she just has to get past Tom's murdering, jealous little girl Kate! ** This raises the question: who would win in a fight: Kate or Tes? *** I got $20 on the kid. *** $20 on Lana! I like to root for the underdog. =Elizabeth is not actually a hydrokinetic.= * Whenever she's used her power on-screen, she's been ''freezing water (or at least making it colder), not making it move around a la the usual X-kinesis sort of power; her preferred mode of attack is ice spears, and she has also used her power to reduce a fleeing suspicious dude's core body temperature. Therefore, the logical conclusion is that her power is control over ice (not cryokinesis, exactly, that's control over coldness in general, at least as this editor generally applies the name) rather than liquid water, including turning water into ice. =Tansy is secretly a millionaire.= * So Tansy apparently has a small cult following on the internet, she worked on some big name scary movies, and yet she maintains a pretty average life style. So what happened to all the money? Is she hiding it? Did she lose it in Las Vegas? Where did it all go?!? =Shin and Tinkerbell are having a hot steamy cyber sex love affair, and have for years!= * I think it's pretty obvious. I mean, they both are socially inept, they met on the internet, and Shin has admitted to liking cyber sex! Despite the fact that Tink makes fun of his friends he still talks to her on the internet. Why? For hot cyber lovins of course! =Devi didn't really know Rei pre-amnesia.= * The information about his family and his life before moving to Redford would be fairly easy to obtain using either the resources of an organization like the Brotherhood or a power similar to Z's; things like his favourite food are more trivial, but the only difference that makes is that they wouldn't show up in public records. Information about his personality then could either be taken directly from scrying (or past surveillance, if the people who sent Devi had their eyes on him even then), or something sufficiently convincing could be reconstructed from his personality now. Rei can't contradict anything she says, because he doesn't know anything about his life before he was eleven (he could have asked his parents about his past, granted, but he presumably doesn't know very much because he hasn't either confirmed or questioned what Devi's filled in). As for why Rei... well, he's a meta with quite a useful power who attends Heartwood, and his amnesia makes him an easy target. * Under this theory, it's impossible to speculate with any degree of accuracy about what Devi's true origins and loyalties are, but the most obvious choice is some rival faction of the Brotherhood. ='Losing Lizzy Knocked the Kensingtons off the Deep End.'= * It's a well known fact that Lizzy was keeping the Kensingtons together before she left. But now that she's gone all sorts of weird things have been happening: Incest, multiple personalities, near divorces, more incest, etc. It seems the family is collapsing in on itself without her! ** Rob seems to have escaped this somewhat because he left before Lizzy did and has a semblance of independence. ='The GAC is addicted to dumping poor KE Chars.'= * Just look at it this way. How many other dumpings have there been? Very few outside Walter/Apple/Rob mess. Maybe Jake/Obe. But then he had to be gay right? Well he's not. But KE chars do get dumped a lot. There has to be a reason and we can assume its not the chars. They're really nice. So nice in fact I think they might be from Romantic Comedies. I think all of their themes should come from those movies. Cheesy and sweet. Then they can get dumped. They are the James Marsden of TNG! =T3G Era= =Aimee never grew up mentally.= * She appears (at least by default) as a little girl in her mental world, and she's commented that she keeps getting older but she doesn't have to in her head. Maybe that was literal. And... not to be inflammatory, but it would be a convenient explanation for why she acts so immature. (She might just be a more typical teenager than is usually seen in TNG, since by real-world standards a teenager acting like Aimee wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary if you subtract the supernatural powers, but this editor isn't buying that explanation. It's too mundane and it doesn't fit with how Tracy plays other teenage characters.) However, if she is mentally stuck as a child, it doesn't seem to have affected her general intelligence, and she doesn't really have a childish demeanour overall. So either she's grown up in some ways but not others or she's always been a ''precocious''kid. ** Variation on this theme: Her inner self, i.e. the person she is in her mental world, didn't grow up. She's claimed a couple times that she acts differently inside her head, but it's unclear whether this is truthful or how far it goes. ** Jossed. In her mental world, Aimee appears as the age she's acting; she's also appeared as a teenager and a twentysomething. She was just being immature the first time.